1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disk drive assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive, and a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. A tool such as a screwdriver is used to fasten the screws, and to unfasten the screws when removing the data storage devices. Such operations are laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, unintentional accidents may occur during operations (i.e. operator dropping tools and screws). When this happens, other internal components of the computer are liable to be damaged.